Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic and the Mermaid Adventure
by sonicfan100
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends journey across the globe on their adventure along with the mermaid.


Sonic the mermaid wanted to kill everyone to prove she wasn't just a puppet for Sonic the Hedgehog to torture. Her body was cut open and crushed by a bomb, though the blast didn't kill her. Her eyes had been damaged and were not repaired so that they could react when Sonic came in contact with them.

"Somewhere in space, and she's gone." Sonic was surprised to see her. "How did you... You've been gone for so long?"

"It seems... I don't know. For all I know, I'm... gone too"

Sonic thought it would be too hard to explain that after all, a long time ago, she was Sonic the Hedgehog...

"...Sonic the mermaid... The one with the purple hair and yellow eyes? The one who died... For all she was and all she had, she never really belonged in the world."

At the lake, Sonic found her still trapped, but with her head in one corner as her eyes looked right at him. Her head was completely black, and covered with the marks of broken bones.

"Hey! I'm safe?" She asked as her head popped free of her headgear. Sonic felt pain as the mermaid's voice cut him right in the gut.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic as tears welled in his eyes. Sonic felt the air turn cold against his cheeks as his blood sprayed out of his mouth.

As Sonic struggled to free himself, the mermaid jumped into the lake and was lost in the calm water in the distance. Sonic had to take a deep breath as his heart stopped beating again, only for him to realize that he wasn't in the lake at all. Sonic gasped as he felt the lake freeze to the top.

"Sonic...Sonic...Sonic...Sonic, you are not in the lake!" cried the mermaid who was still at Sonic's mercy. He started to panic, he finally realized that he wasn't in the real world, he was in the dreamscape and he never knew what was real. Sonic was still holding on to whatever he had. Suddenly, the mermaid lifted Sonic and dragged him to the land below.

"Hmmm...I'm really in a strange place. I wonder what's happening..." thought Sonic as he looked at his friends.

"Hey guys...my friend here is getting worried..." said a mysterious lady to Sonic as he walked through the town.

"Wha? Who? Whats going on?!" said Sonic who was walking down a dark hallway with an open floor.

"My friend here is...an old enemy of mine..." said the mysterious lady.

"What?" replied Sonic in concern.

"Oh, oh! Who wants to meet a ghost! You look like you had a good ride with Sonic the Hedgehog when you came back from the lake. Maybe he can make your ride easier, that way he's no longer able to keep you up with you during your adventures!" said the mysterious lady who turned to look at Sonic.

"So what's the difference between me and Mr. Eggman? Oh yes, I have powers! They work by connecting me with the spirit of a fish. But when I connect to a fish, a fish spirit will bring me to the other side of time. It's like I was sent to that place, but the fish were dead then! It was always so dangerous, you know?" The woman laughed as she continued on. "So there's nothing to fear, no ghosts or strange things. Just the fish spirits that are coming back to give us a hand," she said. "So there's no reason for you to miss your way in! Do you believe me well when I talk?"

"Uhm... you look a little strange..." said Sonic.

The lady shook her head. "You'll grow out of that. But there's another life to live." She closed her eyes and disappeared in the sea. This time at the very bottom of the sea. Sonic took a step back, looking at the sea. A faint blue light could be seen in the very deep darkness. "Ahh... I'm going to..." Sonic ran towards a rock near the bottom and looked up.

After a few steps out of the water, Sonic caught sight of himself standing there the same way he did before. "What time was it?" He wondered aloud.

"4th of July." The girl's voice came from a distance and Sonic felt like he finally understood her. She looked at him again, as though looking at his worst nightmare.

Sonic let out a deep breath and turned away. Sonic thought he was dead. But what happened next?

The girl stared at him with sharp eyes, like an electric shock. Sonic felt some kind of warm liquid flow out of her right ear and into his own. The girl began to laugh maniacally. Sonic kept his distance from her and continued to walk towards the rock. After some time, the girl stopped and opened her eyes. She looked at Sonic who just looked dead.

"Who's this child?" She asked slowly.

Sonic turned and looked at her. "Sylph."

"Eidolon," the girl said suddenly with a voice that was very deep. Sonic thought that maybe it may be some kind of voice memory.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Now," the girl said. "We must talk before anything happens."

Sonic the mermaid looked back at earth. The fish, who seemed to be human, appeared to be happy as they were eating.

But, something happened, and the smile faded into a frown and it started shaking in the same way that a child's body shakes.

Suddenly, Sonic's mind went blank, and everything that was happening seemed to disappear from him just as he remembered.

"W...wait...?" He finally realized what had happened.

His body, which was currently moving strangely, suddenly stopped without warning. The body slowly turned around, and the other one, which had a small head, held out her arms to try to make Sonic feel something.

Sonic suddenly looked up, as if hearing someone in the sky above them. Suddenly, Sonic realized something, as if he saw another world…

Sonic looked around as the other one said,

"Sonic!" Sonic suddenly looked back at the fish, who was now looking at him and his new surroundings.

"Orochi-san! You didn't have to come…! We'll just talk after our battle!"

Sonic stopped and looked at the source of the laughter, who was right by his side.

"That's me," He told the girl.

The girl's eyes began to burn as the memories of her death flashed across her mind. She saw another blonde figure behind Sonic, only this time her mouth had been pulled back into a tight grin. As Sonic pulled away from the girl, a second blonde figure rushed forward. The girl reached out to stop the pair, but Sonic kept his distance again. Sonic looked back at Sonic, who was no more. He reached out with his right hand to try and touch the blonde's right ear, but Sonic kept pulling away. The girl looked at her father, and he was looking to her.

"He's alive!" She said. The girl was shocked when her father raised his index finger to his lips and held it against the girl's stomach to see if she could hear him talking. Sonic was startled.

"What is it?!" Her father asked, his face hard and red with rage.

"I'm alive!" She protested, her eyes burning. His voice was trembling with desperation. Her father pulled her to him, kissing her as he did. She was holding back tears and she almost cried as much as he did. When their kissing was broken by sound bites of various news, the girl ran off to try and get them home. The blonde girl was now staring at Sonic and screaming. She was scared and screaming in the background as Sonic's eyes slowly opened wider. With a huge scream, she screamed,

"OMG!"

She finally felt happy at this moment. It was actually Sonic's turn now.

The two had been talking in an open conversation just as the game was about to wrap up with the end. She was really happy as she finally got to look at Sonic and the other playable characters as Sonic approached. She looked over at Sonic, who had his arms crossed and stood next to her.

"Well, that's the end." she said, smiling as she leaned closer to him. Before he could take a firm decision himself, she spoke softly, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I've got ideas." answered Sonic from between his two ears.

A familiar voice from a long time ago, "Don't worry, I know what you will do now." It cut off before the voice could finish its sentences.

Chaos came to an end as every other form of power was nullified.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief, "I thought it was coming." he mumbled, and began his process of resetting himself as he realized he was done with the game.

It didn't take long to reset his soul's connection to the game world, which he had to wait for nearly two hours in total. He was able to reset a few areas of the game as he had been able to successfully reset everything before. He even reset himself from the game where he had been defeated by Tails in the final boss battle, just to be safe.

To his pleasant surprise, in the process of resetting, his soul had also entered Tails' memory by sending it into Sonic. Sonic's mind returned to just being Tails, and he let out an odd grunt of excitement at being able to work with Sonic again.

As Tails, he was being used as a lab rat, but Sonic did not know that to begin with and was shocked and amazed at how his soul had returned.

"That's amazing, that's amazing!" Sonic protested in shock as he watched his body slowly, and painfully, rebuild itself. The entire timeline he had lived in had actually been erased when Sonic passed away. His memories and personality had been replaced.

"It's not over yet, Sonic. You are still there. You'll take care of yourself. I'll teach you how to play at least some of the Sonic games. For now, just focus on learning from where you've been and how hard you've had it, and try not to get scared."


End file.
